Hilangnya keperawananku
by pemula gagap
Summary: Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, 20 tahun. Aku ingin menceritakan kejadian yang tak terlupakan, dimana ayahku merenggut keperawananku. Kejadian ini terjadi, ketika itu usia saya baru 12 tahun. Warning : geje, abal ,dll. baru pertama kali buat, ehehe


Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, 20 tahun. Aku ingin menceritakan kejadian yang tak terlupakan, dimana ayahku merenggut keperawananku. Kejadian ini terjadi, ketika itu usia saya baru 12 tahun. Aku berasal dari keluarga berada dan ayahku seorang dokter spesialis Mata.

Ayahku sangat menyayangiku dan memang aku adalah anak tunggal. Pada saat itu, ibuku pergi ke Sunagakure untuk kerja dinas dari kantornya selama 2 bulan.

Selama 1/2 bulan pertama keadaan biasa-biasa saja, hanya saja aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kusadari yaitu aku menjadi senang memakai kimono tipis tembus pandang tanpa memakai BH. Ibuku memang selalu menganjurkanku untuk memakai BH semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu karena usiaku mulai menginjak 12 tahun. Tetapi karena aku terlalu cuek, maka aku tidak memakai BH karena terasa panas kalau dipakai.

Tapi setelah 1/2 bulan kepergian Ibuku ke Sunagakure, aku mulai memperhatikan gerak gerik ayahku yang kadang-kadang memperhatikan ke arah pahaku kalau aku sedang menonton (aku suka menonton di lantai dengan mengangkat sebelah kaki), tapi tak kuhiraukan itu semua.

Kadang pula ketika aku sedang mengerjakan PR ayahku suka melirik ke arah belahan dasterku. Aku tahu buah dadaku akan terlihat oleh ayah, yang pada saat itu dadaku masih kecil tapi sudah mulai agak terbentuk. Tapi aku berpikir, kenapa harus malu, kan ayahku sendiri ?

Pada suatu hari aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku mengatakan ke ayahku untuk tidak sekolah besok. Lalu pada malam harinya ayahku memintaku untuk membuka kimonoku supaya dipijit saja agar lekas sembuh. Mulanya aku merasa agak risih juga sih…. tapi yah sudahlah ! Lalu aku membuka kimonoku dengan badan membelakangi ayah, soalnya agak malu juga ! lalu aku tidur tengkurap dengan hanya memakai CD saja . Ayah saya lalu memijit betisku dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan kearah pahaku. Aku merasa geli juga soalnya pijitannya itu lebih pantas disebut belaian !

Lalu tangan ayahku mulai merayap ke arah pangkal pahaku. Di situ aku merasa perasaan campur aduk antara geli, nikmat, dan darah mengalir akibat jantung berdegup dengan kencang ! Aku jadi bingung, jantungku berdebar-debar, keringat mulai keluar. Sesekali jari ayah menyentuh belahan vaginaku yang masih tertutup CD. Aku menengok ke arah kanan …astaga ! ayahku tidak memakai CD di balik belahan celana pendeknya ! Kulihat sebuah "ular" yang berotot, tegang dan besar dengan kepalanya bewarna pink.

Tiba-tiba tangan ayahku merayap ke dalam CD saya dan menyentuh Anuku.

"Geli yah !" kataku

Lalu dia menjawab,

"Hinata..biar ayah buka saja celana dalammu supaya ayah bisa memijit bagian pantatmu, soalnya penyakitnya mungkin ada di bagian tulang ekor kamu !".

Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu ayah membuka CD ku (tubuhku masih tengkurap saat itu). Lalu dia mulai memijit pantatku dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tangannya kadang membuka belahan pantatku, membuatku jadi malu juga..pasti terlihat anus dan belahan Anuku! Dia lalu berkata:

"Hinata, coba balikkan badanmu supaya ayah bisa memijit perutmu".

Aku bingung ! Akhirnya aku membalikkan badan aku dan terlihatlah dadaku yang mulai terbentuk sedikit dengan pentil bewarna merah jambu dan Anuku yang belum tumbuh 1 bulu pun ! Ayahku mulai memijit perutku lalu ke dadaku dan menyentuh puting susu ku juga.

"Geli yah !" kata aku.

Lalu ayahku menurunkan tangannya ke perutku lagi dan akhirnya ke bagian Anuku dan sekali lagi aku berkata

"Geliiiii yahh!"

Lalu dengan tenang dia berkata :

"Hinata…tenang saja, ayah kan dokter, jadi ayah tahu cara menyembuhkan kamu…biar ayah lihat bagian dalam Anumu, mungkin disitu ayah bisa ngeliat gejala penyakitnya"

Aku heran..kok ngeliatnya di dalam Anuku padahal aku kan cuma nggak enak badan !

Yah sudah ! akhirnya aku melentangkan kedua kaki aku. dia mulai membuka bagian Anuku dengan jarinya. Terlihatlah sudah seluruh bagian dalam Anuku ! Geli, nikmat, ditambah dengan nyut-nyutan bercampur jadi satu di sekitar Anuku dan tubuhku terasa dalam hatiku, aku hanya bisa menutup mata aku !

Tiba tiba aku merasa ada belaian yang basah di Anuku….astaga ! dia menjilat Anuku….geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Aku hanya bisa melenguh saja dan memegang kepalanya. Lalu kepalanya berpindah ke dadaku dan menghisap puting susuku. Nikmatnya ! geli dan nikmat !

Akhirnya dia membuka baju dan celana pendeknya dan menyodorkan batang kejantanannya ke mulutku,

"Hinata…hisaplah punya ayah, enak kok ! jangan malu-malu, aku kan ayah mu sendiri !"

Lalu aku mulai menjilat-jilat, dan akhirnya mengulum sebagian penis ayahku (soalnya penis ayahku besar). Tangannya juga membelai sebelah dadaku dan Anuku.

Lalu ayah mengubah posisi ke atas tubuhku sambil memegang ke-2 kakiku dan berusaha memasukkan batangnya ke mulut Anuku ! Tapi dia kelihatannya kesulitan, lalu tangannya memegang Penisnya dan mendorong Penisnya dan akhirnya tembuslah kepala Penisnya ke mulut Anuku. Aku merasa kegelian, sakit, nikmat bercampur jadi satu

" Aaaaarghhh ayaaah !"…tapi itu hanya sementara.

Aku merasa nikmat kemudian ! Dia mulai menghempas-hempaskan tubuhnya dan aku hanya pasrah sambil menikmati sensasi permainan seks pertama kali dari tubuh ayahku.

Akhirnya aku merasa ingin kencing tapi kencing kali ini beda ! Terasa nikmat kencing aku dan aku merasa lemas.

"Ngilu yah"

itu yang aku katakan karena dia aku masih aku bergoyang diatas badan aku. "Sebentar lagi akung"

Tiba-tiba dia memegang dengan keras kedua dada aku dan akhirnya jatuh lemas di atas tubuh aku.

" Hinata, kamu cantik sekali !, jangan bilang ke Ibu, janji loh ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kepala aku.

Sejak saat itu, aku baru tahu, bahwa itulah yg dinamakan seks. Entah apakah aku harus dendam pada ayahku, atau tidak.

End.

Wah, maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, masih pemula sih, ehehe


End file.
